Kingdom Hearts 3: Retelling
by Captain Seaton
Summary: Everything has change. With the growing threat from Xehanort, Master Yen Sid has decided a different approach. Sora and Kairi team up as a duo awaken the other guardians of light and help each other grow. -I felt that Kairi was jipped in Kingdom Hearts 3 and I wanted her to her some justice.
1. Chapter 1

Sora ran up the stairs in Master Yen Sid's tower. After he said goodbye to the Dream Eaters that he had created during his dive into the sleeping worlds, he was finally ready to begin his next journey. His heart was pumping hard within his chest from both the excitement of a new wondrous adventure and running up the steep steps of the tower. A large grin was plastered on his face, he could not wait to pair up with Donald and Goofy and take on the whatever dangers that the worlds had in store for them. The Trinity of Goofs was back, and it was time to kick some butt.

Sora burst through Master Yen Sid's doors expecting to see Donald and Goofy waiting for him there patiently, but only Yen Sid inhabited the room, with his classically etched frown.

"Sora, how nice of you to finally join me" Yen Sid said with his great booming voice. Sora scratched the back of his head and looked around the surrounding area.

"Did everyone leave already?" Sora nervously asked. His heart dropped into his stomach, he at least wanted to say goodbye to Kairi and Riku before they all had to part ways.

"Not quite, in light of recent events, I am straying away from my previous plan,"

Sora looked at Master Yen Sid quizzically wondering what he could possibly mean. There was an odd twinkle in the stoic wizard's eye as he gazed at the young keyblade bearer.

"You will find out soon enough, they should be here any moment," the old wizard chuckled.

"Move ya big palooka!" screeched a familiar raspy voice behind the doorway.

"I am sorry Donald, I was just looking out the window at how purdy the stars are, hyuck!"

"C'mon you two, we have to meet up with Yen Sid and be debriefed about this change of plan," the voice was feminine and sounded incredibly impatient about the star gazing that was happening right outside the door. The excitement that filled the tower was thick, everyone within was anxious to find out what Yen Sid and fate had in store for them.

"As I said, they will be here any moment," Master Yen Sid affirmed as the door opened into his study. In walked the familiar raspy voiced, highly temperamental, short, Disney Castle Court Magician in all his splendor. Donald was muttering to himself about constantly having to deal with nitwits and that he was just about ready to pluck out all of his feathers. After him walked in the tall dog man and Disney Castle's own Captain of the Knights, Goofy. He seemed happy like usual and was incredibly excited to start another adventure with his trio of friends. The final person who walked through the door made Sora's heart skip. Just seeing her auburn hair, vibrant indigo eyes and cute smile was enough to make him get a little weak in the knees and his heart to thunder in his chest. He had never felt this way before when she had entered a room. He always had symptoms of being infatuated with her, he could never deny that he thought Kairi was pretty. He would never admit to her, but he did have a small crush on her, but this feeling was something different. Something that howled within him and demand to be noticed. _Gosh, what is wrong with me? Its only Kairi _he thought to himself, but he couldn't quite shake the feeling.

"Now, I have had some changes of heart," Master Yen Sid's voice boomed over those in front of him. Everyone quieted their mutters and silent thoughts and turned their eyes towards Yen Sid. "I have thought deeply about the dilemma that we have at hand, the strength of Xehanort and his cohorts is undeterminable. I am afraid that the original training I had for Lea and Kairi under Merlin will be detrimental in the long run," he took a pause and looked into the young male face before him. "Sora, you will not be venturing with Donald and Goofy this time around," this sentence was met with Donald's loud high pitch quaking and Sora's exasperated 'whaat'. Kairi's was shocked for a moment until she realized what this implied. This journey that she was about to take was going to be with keybearer right beside her. Master Yen Sid began to wave his hands in attempt to silence the two loud mouths in front of him.

"Now, now, I realize that you three have a bond that can never be broken, but these are dire times. Think of this as a chance to expand your fighting repertoire, learn new fighting styles with new friends and comrades. We need a new strategy and we need all of the keyblade wielders to be more than proficient," his eyes scanned the two guardians of light before him. "Sora, you have lost the power of waking, and most of your power along with it. While you are not exactly weak, you are not as strong as you were before you started the Mark of Mastery Exam. Your failure in the exam has cost you a price, and since you have much to gain, I am pairing you with Kairi. Your job will be to train her while gaining your old powers back, I believe that this will benefit the both you,"

Sora's heart began to thud in his chest. _I don't get to be with Donald and Goofy which is a bummer, but I do get to be with Kairi. Why can't all four of us go on a journey? _

"Master, why are you separating us? Why can't Donald and Goofy come with Kairi and me?"

"Because young Sora, Donald and Goofy will be accompanying Lea. While he is experienced in the art of combat, he has much to learn about wielding a keyblade. What two better teachers than the ones who taught you so much on your first journey?" Yen Sid's eyes began to twinkle.

"Master Yen Sid, we only have one Gummi ship how are we gonna go separate ways?" Goofy pondered bringing forth his gloved hand to his mouth.

"You big palooka, Lea went to Twilight Town with Riku and the King originally when he and Kairi were going to train under Merlin. Then we grabbed her and brought her back here. So, Lea will probably bring back a ship for us to use," Donald quacked loudly in Goofy's ears. The court magician's eyes then narrowed slightly, and he chuckled mischievously. He whispered to Goofy "And probably a better ship at that, the Highwind is a little outdated,"

Goofy looked at Donald and a big toothy grin and snickered behind his gloved hands. While they were going to miss Sora, the chance to speed throughout space was highly tantalizing.

"Donald, Goofy, go to the landing on the tower grounds and wait for Lea there, I must debrief these two younglings,"

Donald and Goofy turned to Yen Sid and bowed. Both of them run up to his desk and shook his old gnarled hands. Sora watched as Yen Sid muttered something to the two Disney Castle residence, they both nodded and head toward the tower door. As Donald passed by Sora, he whispered something that he could barely hear.

"Be a good boy Sora, don't do anything that I wouldn't do," Donald eyed Kairi for a second then turned his gaze back to Sora. Sora blushed a deep red and couldn't believe what he was implying. Goofy stood at the door waiting for Donald to come to join him on begin their travels.

"Good bye you two! Safe Journey and good luck!" Donald and Goofy exclaimed at the same time.

"Now, you two," Yen Sid's gaze fell back on Sora and Kairi. They both stood up straighter than they had before and looked anxiously at the powerful, retired Keyblade Master before them. "In order to defeat Xehanort there are gather allies we must gather acting now to rouse them from their slumber We have discussed this before Sora. Your Mark of Mastery exam was conducted in the hopes you would acquire the power to wake them.,"

Kairi looked to Sora and as he bowed down. In all the years that she had known Sora she had never known him to fail. She knew that he was trying to cover up how he felt, but she could sense the shame radiating from him. She went to grab his hand and gave it a small squeeze. Sora turned his gaze towards her and gave her small squeeze back.

"Sora, when Xehanort almost made you his vessel he stripped you of most of the power you had gained by then. I suspect that you have already felt this. There's someone who lost his strength and found it again, a true hero to whom you ought to pay a visit. Perhaps he can point you in the right direction,"

Sora being the goofball that he is started to pose like great Greek heroes that he had seen on the Olympian Grounds. Kairi giggled at his antics.

"Maybe this hero has the key to restoring the power that you have lost. Now Kairi," his powerful stair bore into her soul. "You may find that points in your journey are exhausting or too much for you to handle. Look to the young man standing beside you,"

Kairi and Sora turned towards each other and studied each other's face. He gave her a reassuring smile and a gave her a thumbs up.

"Sora will be your support system and the much-needed pillar for you to rely upon. Just as Kairi will be yours Sora. I want you both to know that I would never have set you out on this journey if I believed it was beyond your power and capabilities. Kairi, Sora has embarked on a journey with no set skills and had to learn from Donald, Goofy and those who he encountered along his journey. Now, you will learn from him and those who you both meet. You will help each other become powerful and learn new abilities along the way. Go forth," Yen Sid said to the two. The both stood up straight and bowed towards the Master. Sora spun on his heel and ran out of the door. Just as Kairi was about to follow suit she heard softly spoken words.

"May your heart be your guiding key,"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Everyone! Thank you so much to everyone who has followed/favorited/reviewed this story. I appreciate it immensely. I am so sorry about the non-constant uploading I am a college student and have been super busy. However, with it being Spring Break and getting all the KH3 trophies, I have nothing else to do for the moment so I plan to have another chapter uploaded by Friday. Thank you again to everyone 3 **

**-Captain Seaton **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts 3- it is a Square Enix and Disney property. **

* * *

Kairi couldn't believe in the technological advancement that she was sitting in. She remembered the ship that she had been in when she, Sora, Donald and Goofy had fled Hollow Bastian, but much had changed in two years. Before the gummi ship only had two rooms, a bathroom where they could shower on the long flights between worlds, and then a kitchen/nap room where they could set up cots to sleep. But with the new iteration of the Highwind, Chip and Dale had really out down themselves. She climbed down the ladder from the cockpit and gazed into the common area located in the under belly of the ship. She marveled at how spacious it appeared on the inside compared to its appearance on the outside. There was a small kitchen, nice nook like table perfect for four people, a sitting area comprised of couches, bookshelves lined the walls with a glow centered around the openings of shelves, Kairi believed that it was some weird gravitational or magnetic technology that kept everything from sliding off the bookshelves. To her right was a small little nook that had two doors facing each other, those must be the bedrooms that Sora was talking about earlier. This was going to be her new home while on her first adventure.

"Pretty neat huh?" Sora asked as he climbed down the ladder himself, with a small duffle bag slung over his shoulder.

"I never would have imagined that we would have ended up on some crazy adventure like this. It is just all so surreal,"

Sora nodded. She knew that what she was feeling, Sora had been there before. From the moment that he had set out on the first journey to find her and Riku, he had been thrusted into a life full of wonder and amazement that he sometimes could not comprehend it himself.

"Yeah, you will never get quite use to that feeling. Once you think that you have a grasp on it all, there will be a moment that completely throws you off again, and make you realize that everything is just…" his voice trailed off. Kairi looked at him and saw the puzzled look on his face. Looking for a word that was just out of reach.

"Bizarre?" she offered. He looked at her and he nodded again.

"Yeah, just incredible that a kid like me, from Destiny Islands and my two best friends are just connected to something much greater," he paused again and looked towards the small hallway where the two bedrooms were. "Let me show you to your new room,"

She followed him to the two bedrooms and opened the hydraulic doors. _Whoosh_ a gust of air fluttered around her face and she smelled the strong scent of lavender.

"What is with the lavender?" she waved a hand from her face as the odor was overwhelming.

"Oh, well this is Donald and Goofy's room, they were nice enough to allow me to have a bedroom all by myself. But, um, the reason why it smells like lavender is because apparently that is the smell of the perfume that Donald's sweetheart Daisy wears. He misses her more than he lets on,"

"That's actually really sweet, but I am surprise that he and Goofy didn't suffocate from the smell," she made a face and mimed retching at the lavender.

"Hmm, well now that you mention it, the smell is crazy strong. You could sleep in my room whenever we decided to go to bed, I can take the couch," Sora offered.

"You don't have to do that, let's just leave the door open and hope that eventually the smell will float out and the air will be of decent breathing equality again. I can't even go in there at the moment!"

Sora gave a small chuckle and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah hopefully, we should be at Olympus Coliseum before then," he said as he opened the door to his own bedroom _whoosh_, the air fluttered around them again and Kairi was introduced to the smell of the saltiness of the ocean and the smell of fresh pine. It should not have surprised her that much that Sora's room smelled just like him, but the saturated air of pure Sora made her heart flip in her chest. She could feel her pulse quicken and her palms get a tad bit sweaty. _That's really odd, I haven't felt like this around Sora before_, she thought to herself. She shook her head to dissipate the feeling and took a peek inside Sora's room. The walls unlike the pale grey that was everywhere else throughout the ship were instead a pale seafoam green. The room was small, only big enough for a full-size bed, a footlocker at the end of the bed and a small walk way. On the footlocker was a few picture frames. From where she was standing, she could make out one of her, Riku and Sora when they were little sitting on the pier at the play island, and the other one she could make out was one of Sora, Donald and Goofy.

"Where did you get the picture from us on the pier from?"

"Oh well, coincidently I had that picture in my good old red parachute pants jumpsuit the night when the islands were destroyed. I was taking it for good luck, ya know?"

She smiled to herself. That was so incredibly like Sora, to always want to have his friends near him and that he believed that they were good luck, his strength.

"Yeah definitely, we would have needed all of our strength if we were ever to actually take that raft out for a journey,"

Sora chuckled to himself. "Yeah, we would have," he threw the duffle bag onto the bed and turned to exit the room. "Come on, let's head out to the Coliseum, this your first world on an adventure, and I think that you're going to have a blast!"

Kairi fist bumped the air and the two friends shared a laugh. They both climbed back up the ladder to the cockpit of the Highwind and awaited to blast off for their first adventure together.

* * *

Thirty minutes later Sora and Kairi were still floating next to Master Yen Sid's tower. Kairi sat to the left hand of Sora, impatiently tapping her finger on her thigh. Sora sat in the captain's chair, arms folded and head down. He finally let out a groan.

"How're we suppose to get there now?" he threw his fists behind his head and began to pout. Kairi let out an exasperated sigh.

"I thought you knew? Would have been nice if Master Yen Sid had told us while we were in his tower that all the old methods of traveling between worlds were closed,"

Kairi and Sora sat there in silence again, both of them tapping fingers and foots with signs of impatience.

"Maybe you should listen to what Master Yen Sid said and trust the guidance that your heart gives," Kairi offered. Sora turned around in his seat and gave her a perplexed look.

"When did he say that?"

"Well… when we were leaving, I heard him say 'May your heart be your guiding key,' maybe you should let your heart tell you where we are going,"

Sora stood up and began to pace the cock pit. He raised a glove hand to his chin and mused to himself for a moment.

"Hmm… may my heart be my guiding key," his eyes widen, and a smile came back to his face. "I got it!" Sora summoned his keyblade and ran to the front of the yoke of the Highwind. He held the key in front of him and a brilliant light flew out of his keyblade and into the vastness of space. From this magnificent display Sora had opened a portal to the world that they had been hoping to flee to.

"Olympus Coliseum here we come!" 


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello All: I am sorry for the really late update. I have been having a really hard time. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy the third chapter. I have been trying to make it longer so you guys have more to read. I also had some trouble with how I wanted to do the cutscenes. I really wanted to stick with them, but then I thought, well what would be the point of that when you could just rewatch them! So I will be only referencing the cutscenes for the gist of what is presented from them. Enjoy y'all. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Kingdom Hearts franchise. **

* * *

When Sora landed in the Olympus Coliseum, he was not anticipating to be staring into mountainous region, he also didn't anticipate to be standing on a mountain either. He looked around confused, in all the times he had visited this world, he had never been in this area before; it was odd. He turned around and looked at Kairi who was looking over the cliff edge marveling at the world before her.

"Wow, it's beautiful," she breathed.

"No fanfare?" Sora asked incredulously and then he began to imitate a trumpet with his best impersonation of one to follow.

Kairi looked away from the cliff edge and back to her friend, she gave him a puzzled look.

"Um, should there be fanfare?"

"Oh! Yeah, you wouldn't know," Sora sheepishly said. He rubbed the back of his head and kicked the ground. "So, every time Donald, Goofy and I come here we usually land at the coliseum where games are held. People from all over come and fight to prove their strength," Sora held up his scrawny arms and gave Kairi a smaller scale of Hercules' gun show. She giggled at his antics and shook her head.

"Does this hero Hercules also fight in these games?"

"You bet! Kairi I can't wait for you to meet him, Herc is a real stand-up guy, he's incredibly strong, he kept back Hades' giant three-headed dog Cerberus with his bare hands! But not only that, he has such a good heart, he jumped into Hades swirling pool of souls to rescue Meg and honestly, if that is not the definition of what a true hero is, then I don't what would be," as Sora told the story he was bright eyed and his voice crescendo with excitement.

"Wow, he sounds like an amazing person. You're right Sora, I can't wait to meet him,"

Sora flashed Kairi a toothy grin and nodded excitedly.

"Now we just got to get going,"

"But to where?"

"Well the Olympus Coliseum is usually that way," Sora pointed up in the general direction.

"So, we are just going up?"

"Well yeah, up usually is the general direction for us when we go to the coliseum,"

Sora and Kairi started walking up to the cave area from the mountain ledge that they were standing on. They both marveled at the amazing mountain that they were standing on; the mountain was beautiful and a majesty of something that Sora and Kairi had never seen before. They continued to walk through the small caved area until they reached an amphitheater carved into the mountain. Both stopped and gazed into the circular area mesmerized by the giant statue of a man sitting carved from the mountain side and the mosaic patterns that surrounded it. His stone eyes bored into Sora's soul, as if this man was daring him to not step a toe out of line, or else he will face the statue's powerful wrath. Shivers ran down his spine, and he made a mental note to eventually ask Hercules who this man is.

"Who is that?" Kairi asked Sora.

"To be honest, I have no idea, I haven't seen this man before,"

"The statue is really large, maybe this is a nobleman or something?"

Sora just gave Kairi a shrug and they began to walk closer in order to inspect the scenery that laid intricately before them. The moment that they reached the circle, heartless appeared, waiting to ambush the unexpecting souls that were before them.

"Heartless!" Sora cried, he grabbed Kairi's wrist and jumped back. He flung her from his side to behind him in order to protect her and drew out his keyblade.

"Sora!" Kairi yelled stepping out from behind him shoving down his protective arm. "I am done watching from the sidelines. It's my turn to fight too," she also drew out her keyblade and took a defensive position that was similar to his own.

Sora eyed Kairi frantically, unsure if he should let her fight, he was wary and couldn't bear to entertain the idea of her getting hurt. But his frantic thoughts would not last long as a Fat Body Heartless slid on its bloated belly towards the two wielders. Before Sora could even react Kairi deflected the large heartless making it spin around and become confused. She ran quickly slid around behind the Heartless' back and began a quick combo.

_She'll be fine on her own, but she won't be if you don't get your head together and start helping her out. _A voice deep within Sora chided him and he realized what the voice echoed was true. He quickly jumped into action and began to take out the soldier heartless around him and the gladiator like air pirates that floated, taunting both. While Sora was quick, Kairi was even quicker, the way that she moved it seemed that she could accurately predict the enemies movements and successfully counter them and use their attacks against them. Sora on the other hand had the advantage with how high he could jump and was easily able to take out the floating heartless. The duo worked well together silently with the small group of enemies that was before them, with more practice with combat fighting, Kairi would be rivaling Sora in no time. When the last heartless had fell Sora was completely floored by Kairi's fighting.

"Wow Kairi, when did you learn to fight like that?"

"Well" Kairi gasped for a little air. "I started to train when you and Riku went to take your Mark of Mastery Exam. I felt a little left out, so I had Wakka and Tidus teach me, so the next time that the two of you went out on an adventure, I would be ready to step up and fight with you. And you know I did spend a day with Merlin while Master Yen Sid was changing his mind on what was the appropriate way to train Lea and I,"

Sora felt a twinge of pride for his friend and was amazed by her fighting, while she was not perfect and still had a lot to learn, there was no doubt within Sora's mind that Kairi was going to flourish.

"You are breathing a little hard there Kairi, that's okay, I was like that too when I first started, how about we take a quick five-minute break to rest and then we can continue on," Sora shot her a comforting smile and Kairi nodded in return.

"Thanks, yeah that would be really nice, I haven't exerted that much energy in a fight before. Ugh, my legs and arms feel like wet noodles" She flopped down and sighed "some water would be nice,"

"Oh really?" Sora had a mischievous smile on his face.

"Well yeah, just to dip my feet into some cool water would be amazing, or even a quick drink would be heavenly,"

Sora's grin on his face grew deeper, and he held out his right hand and pointed it at the unexpecting Kairi.

"Water!" he shouted and before Kairi could even think, she was doused by a large water ball that had her completely drenched from head to toe.

"Sora!" Kairi roared. Sora laughed to himself and prepared to run away from the vicious onslaught that he had no doubt was about to happen from his dear friend. "How did you do that? That was amazing!"

Sora untensed his legs from wanting to flee from what he thought would be eminent danger.

"Thanks, Kairi, using magic can be amazing, haven't you learned how to do that with your short time with Merlin?"

"Unfortunately, no, he only had the time to teach us defensive positions and how to react quickly to enemies who use offensive tactics, that is pretty much it,"

"Well if you would like, I can teach you magic," Sora said confidently.

"I didn't know that you liked to use magic, figured you were more of beat the snot out of them guy, like you use to on the play island,"

"Well I mean I don't usually rely on magic, except for maybe like cure, always got to heal, since Donald never helps out," Sora grumbled to himself a little bit, something along the lines of, you always use the last of your mana on a fireball when I have a 12-inch gash in my leg.

"What was that about Donald?"

"Nothing, nothing! But I am pretty decent at magic!" Sora said cheerfully.

"When you say, 'pretty decent' what do you exactly mean by that Sora?"

"Well I was taught by Donald, who was taught by Merlin, so really I have been taught by the worlds' most powerful magicians, so honestly that probably makes me the worlds' third most powerful magician," Sora said incredibly confidant.

Kairi started to bust out laughing and fell over into the water-soaked stone, tears forming in her eyes from the absurdity of that thought.

"What?"

"I am sorry Sora, that's just such a big leap in logic and it's just kind of funny to me," She giggled behind her soaked hair.

"Well, I am sorry that I believe in myself and my abilities," Sora said he folded his arms over his chest and shook his head. "Everyone's a critic,"

Kairi stood up from her wet chamber and grabbed Sora's shoulder. Sora felt another shiver go down his spine, but this one was not from fear.

"Hey, hey, I am just kidding, I would love to have you teach me magic, but I think we are wasting time, we should really get going,"

"Yeah we should, but it would appear that I am going to have to teach you on how to defy physics,"

Kairi looked around the amphitheater that they were in, and then realized that Sora was right, they were stuck. Unless if they had suddenly gained the ability to walk up walls.

"So, are we going to fly?" Kairi asked excitedly. Sora had told her so much about his adventure in Neverland where he had flown with that boy Peter Pan.

"Uh… no, when Xehanort stripped me of my own power, he had also taken away many of the abilities that I have learned from all my journey's. I don't exactly remember how to fly anymore by my own, and without Tinkerbell's pixie dust, we are stuck on the ground, but," he looked at Kairi with a grin. "I know a way that's just as fun and makes you feel pretty damn cool,"

"I mean you are pretty likeable, but I don't know if I would say if you were exactly cool" Kairi smirked.

"Hey, my mom thinks I am cool and that's all that matters!" Sora winked at Kairi, but then stopped dead in his tracks. "Aww man, my mom is going to kill me again when she finds out that I went off on another adventure and didn't tell her. I. Am. Dead,"

"So much for your mom thinking that you're cool," Kairi chided him still with a smug look on her face.

"I wouldn't be laughing at me oh great Kairi, you think your parents are going to enjoy your freelance adventure with a sixteen-year-old boy and no adult supervision?" Sora wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Oh, please Sora, they know I am out and about fulfilling some sort of duty, I mean they don't know that I am with you, alone… but at least I won't be dead on arrival when I get home,"

"Let's just climb this stupid wall, shall we? We have wasted enough time already," Sora grunted.

Sora showed Kairi how to free run up a wall and he was absolutely right, it was a blast and incredibly fun. When they reached the top, they both once again marveled at the scenery before them.

"Look! There is a city in the distance over there, that might be where we find Hercules!"

Sora nodded in agreement. He cupped his hands over his mouth and drew in a deep breath.

"HERCULES WHERE ARE YOU?" Sora belted with his hands cupping his face.

"Sora, I really don't think that's going to help,"

Just as those words left Kairi's mouth a wisp of black swirling smoke filtered down from the nearest tree on the pathway that they were standing on. Sora eyed the swirl warily having a distinct suspicion of what, or who was within it. The smoke dissipated and a black robed figure with flaming blue hair appeared with his back towards the

"Oy vey, after all of this meticulous planning, and a successfully orchestrated prison break, people just can't stop from saying that yutz's name every chance they get," the figure was very animated with his hand movements. They fluttered all around him while he spoke as if he felt the need to but emphasis on every single word that he said. "No one is grateful these days, but that'll all cha-,"

"Hades!" Sora yelled loud enough to snap the figure out of his ceaseless musings.

"Wh-" Hades turned around to see the young keyblade wielder and his hair and skin flashed red for a split second. "You! Why do you always have to show up and try and ruin things for me! You are just as much of a pain as Boy Wonder!"

"Oh, so you're up to no good again," Sora smirked with his arms crossed.

Hades was about to say something to the young keyblade bearer but then he noticed the teenage girl that was accompanying him.

"Ah I see that you've traded in your two buffoons for a foxy dame. Got to say, way out of your league, but as a guy to a guy, well done," Hades teleported behind Kairi and leaned down to her ear. "Let me tell you something toots, this chump? Isn't worth a single penny of your time. There are guys in this city who would pay to even get a glimpse of your beauty. You could be famous," he lifted a lock of Kairi's hair and tucked it behind her ear. "For a price of course, but hey, I am good for it,"

Kairi's faced had gone white from the things that Hades was saying and she was shell shock.

Sora was repulsed by what Hades had said and felt a tad bit sick to his stomach. In his travels he had never once heard a fellow female comrade being objectified like Kairi was.

"Dude, that's seriously creepy, she's underage, and she's my friend, what's wrong with you?"

"That's where you are wrong there little chump, what's wrong with you not siding up with this little lady before life as you know it end?" and with that question hanging in the air, Hades snapped his fingers and four giant looming figures started to emerge from the top of the mountain. The mountain began to erupt in quakes and chilly winds that started to push the two teenagers backwards.

"Sora, what are those?"

"Titans! Kairi get behind me!" she didn't need to be told twice, she quickly jumped behind Sora, and wrapped her arms around his waist. He raised his forearm to his face and planted his feet firmly on the ground to try and stabilize himself. He could feel Kairi tightening her grip around his waist and burying her face into his back. _Man, I really hope I don't stink, and she isn't just getting a giant whiff of BO. _

"Kairi brace yourself, hold onto to me tightly, I don't think I can hold on much longer," Sora was strained against the ferocity of the wind and the gust kept on getting stronger and stronger. Eventually, even with both of their body weight combined Sora and Kairi weren't able to hang on against the Titan's chilly breath. The two were blasted off the mountain face holding onto each other for dear life as the fell into the depths below.

* * *

"Now Lea, you have to be careful using fire as much as you do, you'll tire yourself out," Donald told the new keyblade bearer. Tapping his webbed foot on the cobblestone ground.

"C'mon now Donald, this is how I fight. Char them to a crisp and then roll in the throttle," Lea said arching his back and rolling his shoulders from his exhausted state. "And don't call me Lea, I still prefer Axel,"

Donald rolled his eyes at the former nobody.

"Lea, Axel, don't matter to me, you are just as stubborn as Sora, we need to train you well for when we face Xehanort!" Donald's temper began to grab a hold of the court magician at the stubbornness of the man in front of him.

"Like I told you Donald, I'll just flame that old geezer to a crisp and then beat the shi-,"

Before Axel could finish his sentence Donald casted thunder magic on Axel. The tall man writhed and howled and pain for a split moment. When the lighting subsided Axel threw a fiery look towards the duck.

"That was so uncalled for!" Axel gnashed his teeth. He braced himself to start off with a sprint his keyblade pointed straight for the duck. Axel let out a war cry and ran towards Donald at impossible speeds. Donald, however, was not impressed and stood there waiting for the inevitable impact. Just as Axel was about to bring his keyblade down on Donald's head, Goofy rushed forward with his shield and deflected all of his offensive attacks. Axel was angered even more by the sudden appearance of Goofy began to use his powerful fire magic to win the duel, but Donald had anticipated this attack and casted reflect. Axel stopped his barrage and looked at the two Disney Castle residents.

"How did you anticipate my every move?"

"Hyuck, well Lea, we were hoping that we could get you to move like that. It was Donald's idea to push you and get you to engage with us so maybe you would switch up your attack patterns,"

"Yeah Lea, when you do the same thing over and over, your opponent will catch on and he will find a way around it. It's best to have tricks up your sleeve in order to always have the upper hand,"

"Yeah, I get it. So, what you're saying is to be more open and receptive to training?"

Donald nodded a smile growing.

"Yeah! We only have so much time before we go to our first world!" Goofy said, laying down on the cobble stone.

"So in essence you both tricked me to make a point," Axel mused for a moment. "Wait, we are going to be traveling to worlds?"

"Well duh you dummy, while the others may be in charge of preventing Xehanort becoming stronger and gathering the other vessels that he need, the worlds are still in trouble. Maleficent is still out there, and everything has become different I can feel it. The balance that has been restored to worlds we traveled previous is okay, but these new worlds are still in disarray,"

"Right, so when do we leave for the first world?"

"When Sora and Kairi get back from wherever they went to. Once Sora has the Power of Waking and his strength back, we will set off for some hands-on training just like he and Kairi," Goofy said from the ground, lounging as if he was laying on clouds rather than laying on the hard cobblestone of Twilight Town.

Axel looked towards the clock tower, as much as he loved this place, it would be nice for him to get away from it when he couldn't share it with his best friend.

* * *

**So I also want to give everyone some action and time to flesh out their characters as well. I think that's where KH3 really struggled was because there were so many subplots and they weren't given a lot of time. Especially since I am derailing the whole story I figure it can be as long as I like. Anyway I hoped you guys enjoyed. **


End file.
